


The Autumn of Terror

by UnicornAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 1888, Autumn of Terror, F/M, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, May contain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/UnicornAssassin
Summary: Jacob disappears. Evie and Shannon find a way to end the Autumn of Terror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers to those who've not played the DLC.

The air was cold, Shannon watched Jacob at his study table, looking more worried than he did the day before. Emmett was fifteen that year but Jacob was running around London and rarely had time to train his own son. Shannon could not help but feel that the Whitechapel murders were getting more worrying. The latest victim was Mary Jane Kelly who was an undercover Assassin and mutilated on her own bed. Shannon approached her husband placing her hands on his broad shoulders. Jacob then touched one of her hand and pulled it towards his lips.

“Shannon, I need to stop him,” Jacob sighed. His voice was weary, his face tired. Shannon saw the jaded lines on his face and touched his face. “If I don’t stop him, God knows how many more undercover Assassins will die and I don’t want you to be one of his victims.” 

“I will be fine but I still think we should work together, Jacob,” Shannon suggested. Jacob looked at his wife with fear in his eyes. He stood up and held her in his arms. 

“I cannot afford to lose you, Shannon,” Jacob said. Shannon wrapped her arms around him. 

“What do you want me to do then?” she asked him as she looked up at him and rested her hands on his chest; Jacob leant down to kiss her forehead. 

“I want you to go back to Crawley until I send someone to get you. Take Emmett with you,” Jacob said caressing her face. Shannon’s eyes grew large. She wanted to argue with him. She refrained when she saw the worry in his tired hazel eyes. Not liking the idea, she nodded although she was reluctant. Noticing the disappointment in her eyes, Jacob pleaded, “Please, Love. You know how Jack is. I should not have taken him in.” 

Shannon touched Jacob’s face as gentle as she could, “Darling, do not blame yourself. We did not know he would be like that.” 

“And you were like a mother to him… Was all that not enough?” 

“Jacob, I can see you are vulnerable now. He was mentally disturbed even when we took him in but you believed the best within him...” Shannon said but Jacob had the look of a man filled with regrets. “I am sure the sweet little Jack the Lad is still within Jack the Ripper.”

“He is a murderer, Shannon! He murdered Mary Ann, Annie, Elizabeth, Catherine and Mary Jane. Did you see what he did to Mary Jane?” Jacob asked almost raising his voice. Shannon took a step back, in fear, not knowing what her stressed up husband would do. Jacob noticed the fear in his wife’s eyes, went towards her and held her in his arms. “I am sorry, Love. I am under so much pressure. Please forgive me.”

“I understand, Jacob,” Shannon whispered. “I will go back to Crawley with Emmett then,” Jacob noticed how Shannon sighed. He knew she agreed to go back to Crawley because he wanted her to. 

“I am sorry, Love,” Jacob said kissing her lips. Shannon released herself from his embrace. Without a word, she went to organise her things. Jacob felt a rush of guilt within him; he knew that he had somehow hurt Shannon’s feelings. It was unlike her to remain silent as she was packing her belongings. He watched her while finding the right words to say to her when Emmett walked in. 

“Father…” Emmett panted. “Mr Abberline wants to see you at his office.

Jacob approached his 15-year-old son. “Son, I told your mother to leave for Crawley today. I want you to go with her and take care of her.”

“But Mother can be stubborn, Father,” Emmett protested which caused Jacob to laugh at his son. Jacob tousled his son’s hair. “I still think that you should try talking to her. Only you can reason with her.”

“I know but she won’t speak to me now, so… Just take care of your mother for me. I will send for someone to get the both of you when I am settled with Jack.”

Emmett hugged his father, “Please take care, Father. Mother loves you so much. It will break her heart if you don’t come back.”

“I know, Son,” Jacob said. “Remind your mother every day that I love her no matter what happens to me.”

“Father, do not speak as if you are not coming back!” Emmett said. Jacob just smiled and approached Shannon, who stopped packing while staring at her bag.

“Shannon?” he gently called, trying his luck that she would respond. She turned to him and threw her arms around him only to sob into his chest. “I will come back for you and Emmett," Jacob said.

“Jacob, please don’t be a birdbrain and do anything reckless!” Shannon exclaimed. “I am too used to having you around. I don’t know what would I do if I lose you.”

“We have our son and I will come back. I promise,” Jacob promised, kissing the top of her head. Emmett watched his parents embrace. He had always enjoyed seeing how they were in love with each other. Yet, this time, he felt frightened that would be the last time he’d see his mother embracing his father. “Son, you better go and pack. I need you with your mother.”

“Yes, Father,” Emmett said leaving his parents’ room.

“Shannon?” Jacob whispered. She looked up at him. His hand caressing her face gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shannon whispered as she kissed his lips tenderly.

“I will get you a carriage but my heart feels heavy letting you go...” Jacob admitted while holding his wife tightly in his arms. “But I am more concerned about your safety. I don’t want Jack to kill you. I need you to be safe. I need you and Emmett to be safe.”

“But I need you, Jacob.”

“I will come back. You don’t have to worry about me. Now, my Queen, I will have to get a carriage for you and our prince.” Jacob said letting her go. Shannon did not want to let her husband go but she knew he felt like it was his responsibility. It was him who took Jack in and trained Jack to be an Assassin. It was also Jacob who suggested to bring the children in the slums to India to be trained with Evie and Jack was one of them.

“Jack, I hope you will change for good. I still believe in you.” Shannon thought. 

The carriage was waiting for Shannon and Emmett outside their flat. Emmett climbed into the carriage before his mother as he was ordered to do but Shannon remained outside with Jacob. Her heart was heavy to leave her husband. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about leaving Jacob. Though she trusted him but she felt a certain kind of fear that she will never see him again.

“Don’t worry about me, Love,” Jacob told her when she touched his face, feeling his skin and stubble with her fingers. Jacob cupped her face and leant down to kiss her lips. He then rested his forehead against hers after that. With his thumb, he wiped away the tears that streamed from her face. “Just worry about yourself and Emmett. If something should happen to me…”

“No! I won’t accept that, Jacob! You will come for us… For me… Promise me! Or I will come back here and find you!” Shannon said, through her tears. Jacob closed his eyes which caused his tears to stream down onto her face. “We have been through too much together since we were children!”

“I love you, my Queen, Shannon Kenway,” Jacob said as he held her tightly in his arms and cried into her neck. Those around them watch them. Their hearts filled with melancholy. The remaining Rooks who were loyal to Jacob knew how much Shannon meant to Jacob. They knew without her, Jacob would be incomplete.

“I love you, too, my King, Jacob Frye,” Shannon whispered, as Jacob helped her up into the carriage.

“Now, you have to go before it gets dark,” Jacob said, kissing her hand.

“Write to us,” Shannon said trying not to sob.

“I promise,” Jacob said closing the door of the carriage. Shannon touched the window and Jacob placed his hand on the opposite side of the window. He could see Shannon’s eyes well with tears again. Emmett immediately took his mother into his arms and allowed her to sob in his embrace. “That’s a good lad,” Jacob whispered. He then indicated to the driver to drive away. “Stay safe, my Shannon.”

At the Frye Estate in Crawley, Shannon sat at the fireplace feeling miserable and cold, waiting for her husband to write to her. It may have been 5 days since she left London for Crawley but she waited for a letter as a sign of his safety. Emmett who had never seen his mother depressed tried his best to cheer her up but he failed. He only saw his mother cry since the day she parted with his father that cold day. “Mother…” Emmett whispered. She looked up at her son and smiled weakly. “Would you like some tea?” he offered.

“Yes, please…” she said. Emmett poured some tea for his mother and gave it to her. “Emmett, do you think your father is all right?”

“I hope so, Mother. I am sorry I cannot be with him,” her son apologised.

“It is all right, son. He gave the instruction for you to be here so you’d be safe from Jack.”

“Why did Jack become the way he did, mother? He was not like that when I was growing up.” Emmett asked.

“Jack allowed hatred consumed him. Jack and your father are almost alike but Jack surrendered to the darkness within him. Whereas your father was fortunate to have your Aunt Evie.” 

Not long after that, there was an urgent knock on the door. Shannon was about to get up when Emmett told her to sit down and it will be better that he answered the door. Emmett went towards the door and saw that it was George Westhouse. “Granduncle!” Emmett said.

“Is your mother home, lad?” he asked. Emmett led his granduncle into the house. “Shannon? You look awful!” he said when he saw her.

“Uncle, I am worried for Jacob,” Shannon said and hugged her uncle who approached her.

“I am the bearer of bad news and I am here for that very reason, child. Evie is in London now, and she got the news from Abberline that Jacob is missing. Scotland Yard presumed that he is dead though Abberline believes that he is still alive. As we speak, Evie is looking for Jacob as she managed to get some leads on where he might be.”

Shannon’s eyes grew large, “Missing? Uncle! What do you mean Jacob is missing?”

“I am so sorry, Child,” George said embracing his niece. Shannon sobbed in George’s arms. “But we can only hope for the best. Jacob would have wanted you safe, don’t do anything rash.” Within the arms of the man who brought her up, she could feel her blood boil but it was worry that filled her heart. Her tears were not of sadness but of anger. 

That night, Shannon sat by the fireplace after her uncle left them. Shannon then made the decision to go back to London. Although, she will defy the council's wishes which could lead to losing her position in the council... To her, between Jacob and her position, Jacob was more important. He was her life, he was everything to her. He was her husband. He was the father to their 15-year-old son. It would have been too soon for her to live without Jacob.  

“Emmett…” Shannon called for her son who came running to her side.

“Mother?”

“I have decided to go back to London to search for your father,” Shannon whispered.

Emmett felt a tight squeeze in his chest at his mother’s decision, “But Mother, Granduncle said that father would have wanted you safe here. Even Father himself would have wanted you safe and I trust father will come back for us. Father loves you and would do anything for you.”

“I love your father just as he loves me and I would do anything for him!” Shannon declared, almost scaring her own son. “I am sorry, Emmett. I need to rescue your father. He needs me.”

Emmett could not argue with his mother for he saw the devotion his mother had for his father. He held his mother lovingly in his arms, “Take care of yourself, Mother. I cannot afford to lose you or father.”

“You will have to trust me, Son,” Shannon said.

“What will I have to tell Granduncle when he discovers that you are missing tomorrow?”

“Just tell him the truth. He will give you an earful but he will agree that my decision was the right one when I come back with your father.” Shannon said kissing her son’s forehead. “Do you trust me?”

“Always have, mother,” Emmett smiled at his mother, wiping her tears. “Just bring Father back. I will stay here to train with Granduncle.”

Her son was her pride and she was glad that Jacob brought him up the way he did to educate Emmett. Since Emmett was born, Jacob was a changed man. He grew up and accepted what his father before him did for him. He even vowed to be better than Ethan ever did as a father. Evie had also mentioned to Shannon that Jacob had proven to be a better father than Ethan. It was a known fact to Shannon that Jacob strived to be better than his own father.

But as Emmett grew, Jacob taught his son to be a better person than he ever was. Luckily for Jacob and Shannon, Emmett was an obedient boy for he knew his duty was for his parents and his Creed. Jacob spoke fondly of his sister to the boy and the boy looked up to his Aunt Evie.

“Emmett, can you please check if one of your father’s Rooks is still outside and please fetch me a carriage.” Shannon grinned at her son, who gladly obliged to her. 

Emmett saw the grin his mother gave and noticed that she was optimistic. He saw the determination in his mother's face. He saw his mother's love for his father was great. It was great enough to move mountains even.

* * *

 

Evie was in Jacob’s flat in Whitechapel when Shannon appeared behind her. “S-Shannon…” Evie said after disengaging her hidden blade thinking it was Jack. “When did you get here?” 

“I just arrived,” Shannon said. Evie went towards her sister-in-law and gave her a tight hug. The smell of cinnamon and spice gave some comfort to Shannon. It reminded her of the time when they went to India. It was warm back then. The feeling was comforting, Jacob was happy. Jack was only a child then. Life was less complicated back then. Contrary to the Autumn of Terror, now everything is cold. “I got the news about Jacob from Uncle.”

“I don’t believe he is dead. I know he is still alive.” Evie said. “Did the council send you here? Wait... Does the council even know you are here?” Evie asked Shannon, knowing that Shannon was no longer in field work to join the council.

“No. I came on my own accord.”

“But, Shannon! This is unlike you! You could risk your position in the council.”

“I don’t care, Evie. Jacob is more important than the council. Jacob is my husband. If you were in my position, would you do that for Henry?” Shannon questioned which caused Evie to sigh.

“Shannon… But this won’t be Jacob’s wishes. He would have wanted you safe.”

“Everyone is saying that! I am willing to do anything for him, Evie. Just like how he would do anything for me. I… Love him, Evie… Is it that hard to understand?” Shannon asked, her voice ringing with frustration. Evie smiled and brushed aside Shannon’s loose hair.

“I am proud to know that my brother made the right decision marrying you. You were the best decision in his life. Now, let’s look for clues and I think that it is best if you and I split up so we could cover more grounds.” Evie decided. Shannon nodded. “But you have not been on the field since Emmett was born, Shannon, are you sure you will be all right?”

“Well, I am not that far behind, Evie!” Shannon grinned. Evie loved the enthusiasm in Shannon’s spirits even in time of terror. It was like before when they went on missions together; before Shannon and Jacob got married. “So, where do I start?”

“Well, go to Devil’s Acre first and find some clues there. Also, you have a way with Jacob’s Rooks, try to get them onto our side. You are their Queen after all.”

“Just a handful of them, Evie… Some of them believe in Jack’s ideals. It will take me a lot to persuade them onto my side.”

“I believe in you, Shannon. I know you can do it.”

“Thank you. Evie… Do take care and if you find Jacob. Please let Abberline know I am here and tell him to find me. I will have to get some Rooks onto my side for now. That will give you ample time to find Jacob.” Shannon whispered hugging Evie again.

“Yes. Let’s do this, Shannon. While you are in London, do you intend to stay here in this flat?”

“Yes… This is our home. I have nowhere else but here.”

“Then, please take care.”

“Evie?”

“Try not to kill Jack… He is after all like a son to me.”

There was a discomfort on Evie’s tired face but she nodded, reluctant. “Just be careful, Shannon.” Evie turned around making her way towards the door. Deep within her, after what Jack did to those against him was unforgivable. “Why do you still believe in Jack, Shannon? He is a murderer. Why do you always see good in people even if they are not?” Evie thought to herself.

“You, too, Evie…” Shannon said to Evie who left the flat. Shannon looked around the room of their flat, the atmosphere was damp and it was a mess. There were signs of struggle. “What happened, Jacob?” she thought walking around the room. On the floor were a few scattered parchments and books and splatters of dried blood as well. She had hoped that it wasn’t Jacob’s. She tried to imagine what had happened at the flat but it broke her heart just to think about it. She wondered what if she was with him instead of taking his advice? What if he did not insist she and Emmett leave for Crawley. With so many thoughts, it was almost dawn as the dew set in.

As she was organising the flat, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “Hello?” she heard a woman’s voice. “Shannon?”

“Nellie!” Shannon greeted. Nellie went towards Shannon with arms wide opened.

“I was so scared. Jacob gave me some money and told me to leave Whitechapel in fear that I would be the next victim,” she sobbed. “Now, he has disappeared! And I could not leave without feeling any guilt.”

“It is all right, his sister and I are here. Now, Nellie, may I ask you something? Are the Whitechapel Rooks still at the stronghold?”

“They should be. Shannon, but it is hard to trust them now. Even Jacob had difficulties with them.” Nellie explained while tugging at Shannon’s arm.

“I have to try, Nellie. I need to get them back.”

“Is there any way I could assist?”

“As a matter of fact, yes… But please ensure that those who are able to assist you are those who we can trust...” Shannon said.

“Yes, my Lady Shannon,” Nellie said. Shannon formulated a plan for Nellie. But it required Nellie and the other girls in the brothel to investigate the Rooks who were on Jacob’s side. Shannon did not tell Nellie of her past relationship with Jack, whom she and Jacob once saw as their own son. Nellie paid attention to Shannon's plan while giving ideas on what she could do.

Later in the morning, Shannon sat in a chair by the fireplace. She could still see the happier times she and Jacob shared before the Whitechapel murders. “Why Jack? We treated you like a son. Jacob insisted that we care for you when I had doubts about doing so. It was Jacob who opened up my heart to you. You were not like that when you were 11 when we took you in,” Shannon thought out loud.

Shannon knew it was risky for her to be going around Whitechapel. She did not know who to trust. Whitechapel was not like it was when she first went to London. Jack’s Rooks, who were around the borough were more dangerous than they ever were. She remained at the flat, going through the books on the shelves. She picked up a book, Our Mutual Friend by Charles Dickens. Shannon recalled how Jacob used to tell her stories about helping Charles Dickens and Charles Darwin. Though it made her smile, she was still worried for the safety of her husband. As she flipped through the pages, a piece of envelope fell from one of the pages. She picked the envelope up and saw it was her name on it with Jacob’s handwriting on it. Immediately, she opened it.

> _**My dearest wife,** _
> 
> _**Followed by my disappearance, if you find this letter, worry not about me. I will be fine but this could only mean you are in London, finding ways to find me. My Love, please stop looking for me. Go back to Crawley. Jack is too strong even for me, he won’t yield even to you. I beg of you, please return to Crawley before he finds you. Jack is ruthless and I will not forgive if anything happens to you. If I live only to find you gone forever, my world will be empty. Which is why I insist we have only Emmett - for my greatest fear is to lose you.** _
> 
> _**Have faith that I will come back. Just let Evie will find me. We have an uncanny connection with each other. Trust her. If fate have it, if I die by Jack's hands... Do know that you were the best thing to happen in my life. I also want you to know that you were the only woman I had ever loved and I always will.** _
> 
> _**Your loving husband.** _

Tears streamed down Shannon’s face as she clutched the letter to her chest. Jacob predicted that she would go search for him when she got news of his disappearance. She could feel that he was still alive. She knew he was still alive somehow. “I don’t care what you tell me to do, Jacob. I must find you.” Shannon promised. Fatigue overcame her body. She knew she needed rest, but she had to be like a cat, sleep through the day so she could roam the night. It was her strategy as she knew that Jack only came out at night.

When night fell, Shannon decided to go out and infiltrate the stronghold of Jack’s Rooks. She noticed a few of Nellie's girls roaming around the area and she gave the signal for them to distract the men. Inside the stronghold, she noticed a few men wearing green and yellow uniforms. She also noticed that they were tied up. There was some hope for her that there were plenty of Rooks who were still on Jacob’s side after all. She threw a fear bomb at Jack’s Rooks, who ran away in fear at the sight of the hallucination that they saw. She went towards the bounded men with caution.

“It’s the Lady Frye!” one of them whispered when they saw her.

“Shh, whose side are you on? Answer me truthfully or I will kill you.” Shannon hissed out of caution. The Rooks looked at each other.

“We are on Sir Jacob Frye’s side, our Lady. Jack’s Rooks… We cannot follow their ideals. They are hurting the heart of London. They would have killed us if we did not go on their side but we remained loyal to Sir Jacob Frye’s ideals...” the man explained in an Irish accent.

“What is your name, man?” Shannon asked.

“It is Edward O’Dea, Ma’am.”

“Edward O’Dea? Clara’s brother?”

“Yes, Ma’am…” the man said.

“Are you willing to fight for me, Edward?” Shannon asked. He nodded. Only then she untied him and the others along with him.

“My sister had sentiments for you. She often spoke well of you, my Lady.” Edward said. His Irish accent was thicker than his sister’s. Shannon loved Clara like she loved the other children in her youth. She treated Clara like a sister.

“I hope she is well,” Shannon said.

“She went into hiding as ordered by Sir Jacob Frye,” Edward told her.

“Are there more we could trust out there?”

“Yes, Ma’am, shall we prepare them?”

“Yes, please. Gather them at Whitechapel, at the old curio shop. Thank you, Edward.” Shannon said.

“You are the Queen to our King. You are the rightful ruler of the Rooks when the King is absent, Ma’am,” he said, disappearing. Shannon watched the loyal Rooks disappear into the night, for fear of the Ripper and for their lives.

Shannon made her way back to the flat. She felt tired and filled with melancholy. There were still people out there who remained loyal to Jacob but they were afraid. Jack was ruthless and his ideals were full of terror. There was no doubt that fear lurked within her heart as well but she knew Jack. She brought him up, she believed in him when no one else did. The council warned her about him but, she ignored the elders’ heed. Even within the council, she tried to amend things but they did not want changes the way she did. She tried but failed and had no choice but to obey.

The air was cold and damp, as she tried to rest. She needed rest for the days coming. She left a note for Evie with her trusted ally, Abberline. But Evie was investigating at the Owers Manor in Cotswold Valley. It was unsettling at night in the flat but it was even more unsettling that night. She tossed and she turned, trying to sleep. She squeezed her eyes tight when she felt something heavy weighing her down.

“Hello,” a sinister voice said as she felt someone holding her down.

“Fuck!” she thought when she opened her eyes to see Jack holding her wrists down.

“Don’t think I do not know that you have a kukri under your pillow, Mother…” Jack said. It was true, Jack knew she had a kukri under a pillow from growing up with her.

“Jack!” she called. She did not know how to feel when he called her mother. “Please…”

“I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I came to tell you to forget about looking for Jacob. You see, I have him hidden in plain sight. He is weak, Mother. He still calls your name when he sleeps, he begs me for your safety. He begs me not to kill you. He knows you are here. For your sake, I will listen to him.”

“What have you done to him, Jack?” Shannon asked, trying not to sound angry and hateful. “Please, Jack… Let us help you.”

“Help me? It is you and your husband who needs help, dear Mother. My ideals are what the Rooks want but Jacob is too weak to even take Whitechapel the way it should be taken.”

“But that will hurt those who need us, Jack. The Rooks is formed to help those who need them, not to commit worse crimes than the Blighters ever did.” Shannon tried to reason, as gently as possible. She could hear Jack’s heavy breathing.

“No!” Jack roared. “Fear is how we should take the city!”

“If I don’t watch my words, he could kill me.” Shannon thought desperately. She had to survive the night. She had to survive for Jacob, for Emmett. “Jack, please, kindly tell me, where is Jacob?”

“I told you, I hid him in plain sight. Somewhere you’d know where he was supposed to be. Somewhere where it is most obvious. Don’t worry, Mother. Father is still alive but he will die but if you or Evie don't come for him soon. I will kill him if you come too late. I promise you that it will be painless.” Jack said letting Shannon’s wrists go. “Don’t reach for your kukri. I will kill him if you hurt me.”

“Why won’t you try and kill me, Jack?” Shannon was already losing her patience. She concluded that Jack won't change and would refuse salvation. She knew, the sweet lad within the man she once raised had died in hate. The orphan who had potentials to be a great Assassin became a monster who'd jeopardise the creed.

Jack let out a sinister laugh, “I am in debt to you and you are lucky that I am. You were the only person who treated me like a human being when other people looked at me as if I were an animal. If I weren’t grateful, I’d slice your body the way I sliced those whores.” Jack said disappearing out of the window. Shannon ran after him towards the window but he disappeared quickly enough.

“Jacob, my love, you were right. He is beyond help. He must die as much as I don't want him to. I was wrong about you, Jack. You are a monster to me now.” Shannon thought as she clutched her hand into a fist and punched the wall, causing her knuckles to bleed. “So, if you insist that your methods and idealism is the right way, Jack. I hope you will meet Death soon. Either by Evie’s blade or by mine.” Shannon vowed. She was wide awake now, she turned to look at her bed and grabbed her weapons and got dress.

Shannon intended to visit Abberline in his office within Whitechapel. She was not sure if she should tell him about Jack’s visit. But concluded that it will be safer for her to keep the matter to herself for the time being. Shannon then wondered about Emmett's wellbeing in Crawley. Many thoughts raced through her mind during her journey to Abberline’s office. But only one person was not too far from her thoughts; her husband.

“Shannon?” Abberline called when he saw her walking in. He noticed that she was in a daze.

“Oh? I am sorry, Frederick. I got lost in my own thoughts.”

“I can tell. I am sorry that we have not found Jacob yet,” he apologised. Shannon shook her head and gave a positive smile.

“My intuition tells me, he is still alive, Frederick. I hope Evie is able to get a few leads.”

“Why are you not assisting your sister-in-law?”

“Well, she wanted me to gather Rooks who are still loyal to Jacob, Mr Abberline.”

“And have you found them? Most of them are wearing the purple uniform now. The Rooks used to wear green and yellow, am I correct?”

“Yes, and I have found a few of them and they know a few others who still believe in Jacob,” Shannon said with triumphant in her voice. “And I have already formulated a plan for them to take down Jack’s Rooks.”

“You have to remember, Shannon. Jack’s Rooks were trained to be ruthless like Jack himself. You have tried fighting them off, have you?”

“The brutes are hard people to fight but the others, they get a bit scared when they hallucinate,” Shannon said slyly. Abberline looked worried but Shannon assured him that she will get the Rooks back.

“I hope you know what you and Evie are doing, Shannon. I am at wit’s ends now. I don’t know what to tell the press. I won’t be able to help you or Evie if you don’t solve this mystery fast.”

“Don’t worry about it, Frederick. We know what we are doing.” Shannon assured the man. Abberline nodded at Shannon and leant against his chair. “But I may need your help, Frederick. What we, Evie and I need right now is to be discreet.” Shannon whispered.

“If the Ripper strikes again, it will be difficult. I cannot protect your Creed, Shannon. You know that. Since Evie came back to London, there are no murders around Whitechapel and I want it to remain that way.”

“We will find Jacob, Frederick, alive,” Shannon said. “So, Inspector, I shall take my leave now. I have an engagement at the old curio shop.”

The man nodded and said, “Do take care, Shannon. Whoever that is left in your London Brotherhood will need you or Evie, if Jacob does not make it alive.”

“He will be alive. I know it.” Shannon said positively while leaving the man’s office.

“I hope he is, Shannon,” Abberline said softly.

Shannon left Abberline's office with a heavy weight in her heart. She was on the verge of breaking down but she had to be strong. She reminded herself that she must be strong for her husband's safety. She had to remain optimistic no matter how painful it was for her. He will be safe within her arms. 

Shannon reached Henry’s old curio shop and saw a good number of Jacob’s Rooks. Among them was Clara O’Dea who went running towards Shannon when she saw the woman. “Miss Kenway!” she cried out of habit.

“Clara!” Shannon called, embracing the girl. “I am glad you are all right!”

“I am so sorry about Mr Frye,” Clara said.

“Don’t be, I am sure he is all right,” Shannon said. “Now, are these all those Rooks who remained loyal to Jacob?”

“Yes, but there are more but they are too afraid to come up and fight against Jack’s Rooks,” Clara explained to Shannon. Shannon felt a rush of disappointment in her chest. There were some cowardly Rooks but she did not blame them for Jack and his Rooks were ruthless.

“Well, is there a safe place for every single one of you?”

“The stronghold at Devil’s Acre… Jack’s Rooks are afraid of going there. I think because we did not treat Jack too kindly there.”

“Good! I want you to take all these Rooks there to train. Be sure you are not seen to go against Jack’s Rooks. Go in groups but don’t go all together at once. Clara, I am sure your training in India will come in handy now.” Shannon winked at Clara. “You should be a Master Assassin by now.”

Clara blushed at her mentor and nodded, “Thank you, Miss Kenway for believing so much in me.” Shannon touched the woman’s face with much gentleness and smiled. She had always seen Clara as a younger sister. Clara turned around and gave her orders to the Rooks.

* * *

 

“Shannon…” Evie called. She was sitting in front of Shannon when they were having dinner at The Frying Pan one night. Evie noticed Shannon was unbecoming. It was not like Shannon to always drown herself in beer at pubs. She knew Shannon was getting depressed. “This is not like you, Shannon.”

“We cannot seem to find Jacob, Evie. And it has been almost a month now.” Shannon said, depressed.

“Shannon, I encountered Jack.”

“What?” Shannon asked, with bewildered eyes. 

“I went to where Starrick's men murdered his mother and I hallucinated. I know where to find Jacob, Shannon but you will have to trust me. Keep doing what you are doing with Jacob's Rooks. They need their leader. They need you.” Evie said going to Shannon’s side. “I don’t like seeing you this way, Shannon. Please… Jacob won’t want to see you like this.”

“Where, Evie?”

“At Lambeth Asylum… Jack wants me to go alone. I want you with Abberline and the Rooks, Jacob’s Rooks, who will soon be Shannon’s Rooks. I don’t want Jack to harm you since he did not try to kill you when he met you.”

“Evie! Jacob is my husband! I have to get to him!” Shannon said, getting desperate.

“No! Please. I know it sounds selfish of me to say that it will be dangerous but I want you safe. Jacob would have wanted you safe. Stay with Abberline… Trust me, Shannon. What happened to the Shannon who trusts my judgement?” Evie asked approaching Shannon and wrapped her arms around Shannon.

“Please, Evie… Bring my husband back.” Shannon sobbed in Evie’s embrace. “I cannot bear this life without him. Especially when I look at Emmett. The boy needs his father!”

“I understand, Shannon. I will bring him back. Just trust me.” Evie assured her sister-in-law. Shannon continued sobbing and it broke Evie’s heart to see Shannon breaking down. Shannon who used to be so strong and happy; now broken and vulnerable. “Shh… It will be all right, I promise.” Evie whispered, kissing her brother’s wife’s forehead.

It felt like when they were children. Shannon often felt safe in Jacob’s arms but there was a similar feeling within Evie’s arms. Shannon closed her eyes but her heart was still broken. What if Jacob was really dead? What if Jacob died a horrible death? Shannon wished she could turn back time; turn back to a time when Jacob did not take Jack in. Turn back time to when they were both safe within each other’s arms, back when the days were brighter. Shannon knew, there was no time to dwell in that now. She knew that Evie knew exactly what her next course of action would be.

“Evie…” Shannon whispered. Evie stroked Shannon’s head, “I want my Jacob, Evie. Please… And if you need to kill Jack… Just kill him… We cannot let that monster run free.”

Evie could hear the sad hatred in Shannon’s voice, “I will. Now, I want you to go to Abberline’s office. If you feel there is a need to go to Lambeth Asylum, just go but bring Abberline along with you.” Evie wiped the tears from Shannon’s face with her thumb. “Everything will be all right. I promise.”

Shannon rested her head against Evie’s chest, “Thank you, Evie.”

“Anything to make my sister happy,” Evie whispered. “All right, I have to get to Lambeth Asylum before it is too late.”

“Miss Kenway?” Clara said as she appeared at the pub. Shannon wiped her tears and go onto her feet. “The Rooks are ready and Jack’s Rooks are calling for a gang war at the Westminster Bridge.”

“Gang war?” a perplexed Evie asked. Shannon’s eyes grew large, wondering Jack’s Rooks choice. It was the night where she needed to be with her husband.

“Evie…” Shannon whispered with hate in her voice, “I have to fight with my Rooks. I am their Queen. Just… Bring Jacob home and kill the Ripper if you have to.” Her voice strong and filled with hatred.

Evie knew that Shannon meant when she spoke with such hatred in the tone of her voice. She did not refer Jack as Jack anymore, she referred Jack as ‘the Ripper’. 

“Shannon…” Evie whispered while watching Shannon exit the pub. Her shoulders held back and proud ready for war, ready for a vengeance. When earlier on, Shannon was in tears worrying about her husband. Evie had never seen Shannon’s emotions change like the English weather. “Don’t be reckless, Shannon. Jacob needs his Shannon as much as you need your Jacob.” Evie prayed.

On the Westminster Bridge, Shannon stood on top of a carriage. The leader of Jack’s Rooks, Percy Bartholomew was on the ground trying to taunt her. Clara looked up to Shannon in worry. 

“Is the Queen afraid to fight among her subjects? Just like her King!” he snorted.

“Without the original King, Perce, you would have drowned.” Shannon reminded him. “Your current boss would have just let you drown!” she snarled. Jack’s Rooks and Jacob’s Rooks were crowding around the barricade which they made. “Edward O’Dea! Come here!” Shannon called for Clara’s younger brother, who bravely approached the Rook Queen. “Please go to Abberline’s office. Tell him to go to Lambeth Asylum and assist Evie Frye. I won’t be able to go, for now, tell him to go and bring some backup,” Shannon whispered.

“Yes, Miss Kenway,” Edward obeyed and disappeared from the fighting ground.

“So, Miss Kenway, do you want your dogs to fight my Rooks first or do we dance first?” Percy asked her in a perverse manner. Shannon was half-tempted to throw her throwing knife into his head. She refrained herself, knowing she had to win the war with dignity.

“If that is the case, Mr Bartholomew… If you dare, why not, we allow our subjects to do the talking for us? Then, we, rulers, fight alongside with them.” Shannon dared the man, who was three times her size. The man looked worried. “Are you scared, Mr Bartholomew?” Shannon taunted the man back while putting her hands behind her back. 

Percy was getting irritated by Shannon’s taunting. That was when he gave the orders to his men and that did not stop Shannon to give her orders. “Remember! No guns, just brass knuckles!” Shannon yelled putting on her brass knuckles, which was originally Jacob’s. He gave it to her for her own protection when he brought her to fight clubs. She kissed the brass knuckles and jumped off from the roof of the carriage she was on.

Jack’s Rooks forgotten how much of a fighter Shannon was. Some of them cowered in fear when they saw her. They saw Jacob within her, and they knew that Jacob was a good fighter. Shannon could feel her knuckles hurt from the punches. She knew she was fighting with the feeling of hatred within her heart. One of Jack’s brave Rook grazed her cheek and that caused him dearly. She punched his face until his face swelled and some teeth break. “You feisty bitch,” Jack’s Rook spat as he placed his hand on his swollen face. The man tried to get up but he could not as he was getting dizzy.

“Don’t ever forget that,” Shannon spat. She ran towards where Percy was and clutched her hands. She did not care that her knuckles hurt or that there was blood streaming down her hand.

“Miss Kenway…” Clara under her breath at the sight of the blood. No one had ever seen her the way she did that day. Shannon looked like she could kill anybody who crossed her path as there was so much hate in her eyes.

“KENWAY!” An angry voice called. Shannon looked at the direction of the voice. It was Percy Bartholomew, who had blood streaming down his face. Shannon clutched her fist harder than earlier. “How did your Rooks become stronger than mine?” he roared.

“Hah! Training!” Shannon sneered at him.

“As it is, Mrs Frye, your husband is dying at the hands of my boss!” Percy laughed, his voice sinister. Shannon stopped dead in her pace. She could feel her blood boil at Percy's words; it infuriated her. The temptation to assassinate the man was burning within. But, she was a woman of her words, no weapons except brass knuckles. She struck the man’s face with her bleeding fist, causing him to bleed and fall back.

“I beg your pardon, Percy?” she roared as she flew at him.

“Your fucking husband is dying!” the man taunt her again.

“You fucking dare say such things about my husband?” Shannon asked as she presses her knee against his ribcage. There was a cracking sound and the man screamed in agony. “If you want me to lean my weight onto your ribcage, which I think is already broken. I will but without medical attention; my actions could kill you, you ungrateful son of a bitch. What does your fucking boss want with Jacob after all that Jacob’s done for him?”

“Jack thinks Jacob is weak. Jack thinks the people should fear us, not looked up upon us.” Percy said, his face carved with a sinister smile.

“He did?” Shannon asked as she leant her knee onto the man’s ribcage and he screamed again. This time, the fighting stopped. A few of Jack’s Rooks looked terrified at the sight they saw. A woman, 3 times smaller than their boss overcoming the man. “What else did the bastard say?” Shannon yelled.

The Rooks - both Jack's and Jacob's, watched Shannon overcoming Percy in fear. Her fist ready to punch the man's face again while her other hand holding onto his collar. Shannon was furious. The Rooks started murmuring among themselves, surrounding Shannon and Percy.

“He said, he wants to break you by killing Jacob. He he he…”

“Then?” she asked. “Do you agree with him after how Jacob saved you from drowning in the Thames? I know you cannot swim, I can just throw you into the Thames.”

“I agree with Jack. Jacob was weak and it was Jacob’s fault that Jack's mother died. It was also Jacob’s fault that Jack ended up in Lambeth Asylum and abused. He was never loved by either one of you.”

Shannon’s attempt to remain calm failed as she hardly said a word. She punched the man’s face many times until his face was almost unrecognisable. She did not stop even after the man stopped talking. "You son of a bitch, I had loved him the way a mother would love him. He was like a son to me and Jacob. Yet, that is how he repaid our love?" Shannon said, punching the man's face non-stop. Angry tears streamed down her face.

“Miss Kenway…” Clara whispered as she boldly approached her mentor. “Miss Kenway, he is dead.” Shannon stopped punching him. Clara could not help but noticed that there were tears streaming down her mentor's face.

Shannon sat on the ground next to the man and kicked him. “Good! He deserved to die for being ungrateful.” Shannon stared at her bloody fist. The blood lust within her disappeared when she slipped off her brass knuckles and put it aside. One of Jack’s Rooks approached her, on his knees. “Do you want a good beating as well?” she asked him but he cowered before her.

“No, Ma’am… We surrender,” he said while the remaining others followed behind him. His clasped hands were shaky as he kept an eye contact with Shannon's brown eyes. “P-please, Ma’am… We don’t want any more trouble.” Shannon looked at the man with bloodshot eyes. She saw how frightened Jack’s Rooks were of her. She got up onto her two feet.

“What can you do for me? You were all against my husband and his Rooks. You were fighting against us because of Jack’s radical ideas. What can you do for me?” Shannon asked, containing her anger.

“We swear to serve you as our Queen,” another man said.

“Jack said he will slice us if we disobey him… We followed him out of fear,” a bigger size man said. “We are sorry.”

“I could kill you all but I killed the one person I came here to fight with. You followed that dead man into battle. How can I trust you?” Shannon asked.

“If we betray your gang, you may do whatever you please. We beg of you for mercy,” the first Rook who spoke to her begged. “You will rule us the way you rule your husband’s Rooks. We know you treat your gang like a family. We admit that we envied those Rooks. We want a leader who treats us as equals.”

“I mark your words, man,” Shannon said, finally. “You now, you work for me, my husband and his sister. If you betray us, in anyway possible, I will see to your execution. You will die by my hands. You have seen how I can kill a man tonight. Let that be a lesson to every single one of you.”

“We swear to you, our Queen and we thank you for your mercy.”

“Good!” Shannon said turning away from the men and women, who were on their knees. Jacob’s Rooks went towards them to welcome and there were cheering from behind her. Shannon placed her now dried bloody hand onto Clara’s shoulders. “Clara, we're done here. Get someone to dispose of that filth lying dead over there.”

“Miss Kenway, we need to get your knuckles looked at...” The young woman whispered after giving the orders to a few others.

“Let me sit down for a bit,” Shannon said. She weary as she sat down on the floor by a carriage. Clara kneeled beside her and examined her mentor’s hands. “I am all right, Clara, there is no need to fuss,” Shannon said.  

“Miss Kenway, you need medical attention,” Clara whispered. Shannon smiled, which made Clara confused. “Are you all right?”

“I am all right, it is nice to have a younger sister to worry about her older sister. Now, I know how Jacob felt when we were just friends. When I saw him as an older brother, instead of a love interest.” Shannon laughed. Clara smiled at her mentor. “All right, Clara, let’s get to the hospital if you fret so much then.”

Clara’s eyes glowed at Shannon’s words, “Yes, Miss Kenway! I will get a carriage for you.”

As Shannon got up, the Rook who begged for his and his fellow gang’s lives bowed when they saw her. “Hail the Rook Queen,” they chanted. Shannon looked at Clara, who gave her an encouraging smile.

“They are grateful for your mercy,” Clara explained. “Ah, the carriage is here.”

Shannon went into the carriage followed by Clara. Then made their way to St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Shannon did not want her Rooks to see that she was in pain. But, there was no guilt killing the man who insulted Jacob. The dead man deserved the end he met. On their way to the hospital, she could only pray for Jacob’s safety. Despite the satisfaction of revenge, she felt her head getting light and dizzy. She could hear Clara’s desperate cries calling for her. The dizziness caused her not to respond to the girl; then, everything went pitch black.

“Mrs Frye?” a voice called. It was an elderly woman’s voice. Shannon opened her eyes and found herself lying in a hospital room. “Ah, you are awake! You fell asleep due to being weary but you should be all right now.” The nurse said, cheerfully.

“How long have I been out?” Shannon croaked.

“Not long, though. You came in 2 hours ago. The doctor got you treated and told us to let you rest until you wake up on your own.”

“Who was the doctor who treated me, Nurse…?”

“Nurse Abigail at ye service!” she said. “The doctor who treated you was Doctor McPhee, who said he knows you and now he is treating your husband.” Nurse Abigail said. Shannon’s eyes grew large when Nurse Abigail mentioned about Jacob.

“My husband? Is he all right? Where is he?” Shannon asked.

“I am here to take care of you. I would not know if his condition is stable but your husband…” Nurse Abigail stopped.

“Is at home, waiting for your return,” a familiar woman’s voice said cutting the nurse short. It was Evie. “Hello, Shannon.”

“Evie!” Shannon called, jumping off her bed with arms wide open to hug her sister-in-law. “How is Jacob?”

“You look well now!" Evie laughed. "About Jacob, he is asleep as McPhee checks on him. I came here because Clara told me you were unconscious.” Evie explained. Shannon did not know what else to ask Evie. “You need not worry. Jacob is safe and I will tell you everything, which I cannot tell here.”

“I see. I want to go home.” Shannon said, impatient. There was a certain glow in Shannon's face. Evie smiled for she knew exactly why Shannon wanted to go home as soon as possible. Evie then saw the bandage on Shannon’s hands and sighed.

“Shannon, this leaves me with a question. How did you end up here?”

“Clara did not tell you?” Shannon asked but Evie just shook her head. Shannon looked down at her bandaged hand. “I think… I overdid the killing of Percy Bartholomew the way I did with Gideon Dalton all those years back. But unlike Gideon, I used the brass knuckles Jacob gave me. I punched Percy’s face until it was beyond recognition. I punched his face without realising the man had died.”

“Shannon… You are not 21 anymore…” Evie sighed. “If George finds out. Or if the council finds out.”

“He won’t… The council better not find out.” Shannon pleaded. “What I did was vengeance which I shouldn't have done,” Shannon admitted. 

“Why?” Evie asked as she brushed Shannon’s hair aside. Shannon looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed. “Shannon, you can always tell me things, you know. The more you bottle up your feelings, the more you will hurt yourself and if you don’t tell me here, we won’t go home.” Evie noticed how unsettled Shannon was. Shannon's restlessness and desperation to be by Jacob's side seem entertaining to Evie.

“Percy provoked me by saying that Jacob was dying at Jack’s hands,” Shannon whispered. Evie smiled. She pressed her thumb under Shannon’s chin to push her chin up so she could look at her sister-in-law’s face. Evie then wiped the tears which were glistening Shannon's face.

“Jacob is fine, all right? All he needs is rest but what he needs most is the love of his life by his side. He needs his Queen. He needs his Shannon.” Evie said.

“Evie, I want to go home,” Shannon whispered. Evie kissed Shannon’s forehead and nodded. “Please... I beg of you... I need my Jacob, too.”

“Permission granted. I will speak to the nurse here.”

“Thank you!” Shannon said, hugging Evie in a tight embrace. Shannon could not help but sob in her sister-in-law's arms. She was going home. She was going back into the presence of her husband. She missed him. She wanted to be by his side more than anything else in the world.  

The ride home was an anxious one but she needed to see Jacob. Shannon was afraid to see what Jack had done to Jacob for him to require serious medical attention.

Evie saw Shannon's anxiousness. She placed her hand on Shannon's and smiled. Shannon felt warm when she saw Evie's smile. Despite the twin's differences, they were similar after all.  “Shannon," Evie began. "I found Jacob in a cell in the basement of Lambeth Asylum. But, he is fine. I heard him cough and discovered him. Now, the autumn of terror has ended, Shannon, for Jack is no more.”

“Oh, you had to kill him…” Shannon whispered. Evie nodded. A slight relief showed on Shannon's face. “He had so much potential to be a good Assassin. He compromised the Brotherhood and now, we have to lay low...” Shannon sighed.

“I told Abberline not to reveal Jack’s association with the Assassins,” Evie said. Shannon heaved a sigh of relief. She then stared out of the window watching children playing in the puddle after the rain. The rain, to her, was a sign of cleaning dirty blood on the street. “We are here!”

Shannon noticed that there were many Rooks gathered around the area. Even the ones who were working for Jack and Percy. Clara greeted them at the carriage. “Welcome back, Miss Kenway… Miss Frye…” she said. The other Rooks bowed when they saw Shannon walked by. Clara noticed Shannon looking perplexed. "They bow to you as you are their queen, Miss Kenway. You forgave them for betraying Mr Frye and they are forever in your debt."

Doctor McPhee came out with a smile on his face. “Hello, Lady Frye. Sir Frye is awake now.” Shannon smiled and ran into the flat. But right outside their bedroom, she stopped at her pace. She hoped her heart won’t break when she sees him. She took a deep breath and turned the knob of the door.

“Jacob?” she called, entering the room, slowly. He was on the bed when he turned his head towards her direction. There was a weak smile on his face. She ran towards the bed and buried her face into his chest.

“What is the matter, Love?”

“I thought I lost you!” Shannon sobbed. Jacob wrapped his arm around his sobbing wife.

“I told you I will survive,” Jacob said cheekily but weak.

“But you look terrible!” Shannon said examining his face.  Her fingers ran over his rough stubble and his coarse dehydrated lips. He was in a sorry sight but she was thankful. It was important that he was still alive and talking to her. Only that mattered to her.

“What happened to your hand?” Jacob asked. His hand was on hers.

“My knuckles… I used your brass knuckles to kill someone.” Shannon whispered, almost scared that Jacob would scold her. Instead, he took her bandaged hand and kissed it.

“Do you still love me?” Jacob asked her. His voice ringing with sadness.

“Jacob! Of course, I do! I am glad you are here, still talking to me!” Shannon said kissing his lips. “Your eye, though…” Shannon caressed his swollen eye.

“It is just swollen, my sight is fine. I will be my handsome self when the swelling subside.” Jacob joked but Shannon did not laugh. She started crying harder in front of him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her temple. “I am here, my Love…”

“I don’t want to lose you, Jacob.” Shannon wept within his arms.

“Hey, look at me…” Jacob told her and she did. “I heard you managed to get more of Jack’s Rooks to join ours. I am sure you are strong enough to manage without me.” Shannon sobbed even louder as she slapped his bare chest. He had never seen his wife vulnerable like she was there in his arms.

“That is not what I meant, Jacob. A life without you will be empty.” Those words uttered by Shannon made Jacob smile and shed a tear. He held her tighter within his arms. “I love you, Jacob…” He felt blessed that the woman he had in his arms was her. She was someone he had known almost all his life, she was someone who had always cared for him all his life. Jacob tilted her head up so she could see his face. 

   “I am not going anywhere without you. You have my word.” Jacob said caressing his wife’s face while gazing into her brown eyes. 

* * *

 

It has been a month since Jacob's ordeal. The Ripper ‘disappeared’ but only the Assassins and Abberline knew what had happened. The people in Whitechapel felt that it was safe again to be out and about at night. Jacob took Shannon’s hand while they walked on the streets within Westminster. Emmett followed his parents close behind them as the three of them walked towards St. James’ Park. Rooks were all around and they were no longer committing crime out in the open the way they used to when Jack was in power.

“Shannon," Jacob said. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you but I made the decision to ask after I have recovered,” Jacob said when they stopped by the lake. Emmett was by the water feeding the ducks. Shannon looked at her husband, puzzled. Jacob grinned at her and went down on one knee.

“Jacob?” Shannon asked, still puzzled when he took her hand and kissed it.

“I have been thinking that we should renew our vows. Will you marry me… Again?” Jacob asked Shannon.

“Yes… Again!” Shannon said after a long silence. Jacob stood up and carried her up. Shannon cupped his face and leant down to kiss her husband’s lips. Emmett saw his laughing parents twirling around with his mother carried by his father.

“So, I am going to be father’s best man?” Emmett asked.

“You knew?” Shannon asked her son. Jacob shook his head at his son when Shannon was not looking. “So, you have been going on missions together, leaving me alone to plan all this?”

“It was our secret, Son!” Jacob said. Shannon grinned. Instead of getting annoyed with her boys. She tousled Emmet's hair and kissed her son's forehead. She then cupped her husband’s face and kissed him again whilst Jacob sweeping off her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to improve my writing.   
> Mind any mistakes made.


End file.
